Imaginar
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Después de todo... Katniss también puede imaginar a pesar de estar en medio de una guerra.


—¿Te imaginaste siendo madre alguna vez? —le preguntó Finnick, quién en esos momentos estaba retirando una de las presas que había caído en una de las trampas que Katniss había preparado.

—¿A qué viene tu pregunta? —Katniss no lo miro a los ojos, y se encargó de abrir el costal para que él insertara a la presa.

—No me has respondido —contesto con una sonrisa—, simplemente quiero saberlo. Es una pregunta simple.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Curiosidad —Katniss enarcó una ceja—. Sólo debes responder un "sí" o "no"

Katniss caminó unos metros alejándose de él, Finnick se quedó en el mismo lugar dándole el espacio que quizás Katniss necesitaba para que respondiera a su pregunta.

Katniss coloco una flecha en su arco y apunto al conejo que estaba tranquilamente comiendo, sin hacerle daño a nadie, se preparó para disparar pero antes de hacerlo, bajó el arco y se quedó pensando en la pregunta que su compañero le había hecho.

¿Por qué había sacado el tema de los hijos en un momento tan delicado como ese? No era el tiempo para pensar en eso.

¿Cuál era el propósito de su pregunta?

Preparó de nuevo el arco y se centró en el conejo, para su mala suerte, esté ya se había ido. Buscó presas por media hora, antes de que su pulsera sonara diciendo que era hora de volver, no quería entrar todavía al distrito trece, donde tenía que seguir órdenes de otras personas.

Estaba cansada tanto física y mentalmente, tantas cosas había ocurrido esa semana que ella ya no era capaz de soportarlo por mucho tiempo, salir al bosque era lo único que la distraía.

Tomó las presas que cazó y se dirigió al mismo lugar donde estaba Finnick.

—Ya es la hora de volver —susurró y se sentó al lado de él—, no quiero hacerlo todavía.

—No lo hagamos —contesto susurrando—, además aun no respondes a mi pregunta.

—Puedes pensar lo que tú quieras.

—¿Es un sí?

—¿Los imaginaste tú?

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—También.

Caminaron lentamente hasta el distrito trece, Katniss tenía rienda suelta a su imaginación en esos momentos.

Todo tipo de personas una vez le preguntaron que si ella iba a tener hijos y su respuesta siempre fue la misma: **no.**

Su vida real era un no. Pero en su vida imaginaria era un **sí.**

En ese mundo donde no existían los juegos y cualquier persona podía ser feliz con lo que tenían. Imaginar era algo que le gustaba con eso mantenía a raya a sus pesadillas cada noche.

Sus pesadillas consistían en lo mismo, tenía un hijo y cuando estaba sonriendo y feliz con él, llegaba Snow y anunciaba que su hijo iba a ser participante de los juegos, ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y en su imaginación, ella se veía en otro mundo, con un hijo. Era completamente diferente.

Se imaginaba una vida con su chico del pan, el chico al que no veía desde tantos meses atrás y que extrañaba con tanta fuerza, en su imaginación ellos eran una pareja estable y feliz.

Tenían hijos. Imaginaba que sus hijos tendrían los mismos ojos de Peeta, ese azul profundo en el que uno nunca se cansaría de mirarlos, se imaginaba esperando a Peeta en la puerta de su casa con un niño en sus brazos y una niña corría a los brazos de su padre apenas viera su silueta. Y él siempre la alzaba en sus brazos besando las mejillas de la pequeña para después acercarse a la madre y darle un beso en los labios.

En su imaginación ella les cantaba a sus hijos cada noche, sin falta. Cantaba todas las canciones que su padre una vez le había enseñado, ella esperaba hasta que ellos durmieran para luego ir a su habitación en donde cierto hombre la estaría esperando con una sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos.

Ellos hacían muchas cosas juntos, cocinaban, platicaban, llevaban a sus hijos a la escuela, siempre tomados de la mano. Todo era tan fácil en su imaginación.

Supo que había desperdiciado mucho tiempo con Peeta, tanto tiempo pensando en que si elegía a su amigo o al chico del pan, él otro caería "destrozado" después de los juegos, ya no supo cómo afrontar las decisiones.

Se despidió de Finnick y se dirigió a su habitación, en donde se tumbó sobre la cama donde dormía.

Era demasiado fácil imaginar pero para su desgracia, su realidad era otra y dudaba que alguna vez, algún pensamiento imaginario se hiciera realidad.

Cerró los ojos para darle la bienvenida a las pesadillas, el cielo azul de su imaginación estaba siendo atacado por la oscuridad del mundo que la sumía cada noche.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, aquí vengo a dejarles un pequeño one-shot, sobre una conversación entre Finnick y Katniss que se me ocurrió.**

 **En realidad lo escribí desde hace unas semanas...**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? e-e ¿pueden sentir que hay algo de Everlark?**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
